


I'd Die for You

by HetaFan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaFan/pseuds/HetaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweden is sick with cancer and does his best to break it to Finland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Die for You

On the phone 

“Hey, I missed you at school today Berwald.” Tino said in a slightly worried tone.  
“Yeah, sorry. I had a doctor's appointment. Berwald replied.  
“Oh really??? Are you okay???” Tino then said even more worried than before.  
“No need to worry. I'm perfectly fine. Just the annual shots.” Berwald answered.  
“I thought it was something bad. You scared me.” Tino said with a very relieved voice.  
“Everything is fine. You have no reason to worry.” Berwald explained.”By the way, what did I miss at school?” He then asked.  
“Oh,nothing much. Just a ton of notes.” Toni replied in his naturally cheerful tone.  
“That's good. Hey can I ask you a question?” Berwald asked.  
“Sure.”  
“Home much do you love me?”  
“What kind of question is that? I love you more than anything else!” Tino said with a worried enthusiasm.  
“That's good.” Berwald then explained.  
“Are you sure something isn't wrong? Because you know you can come to me about these things, right?” Tino asked letting his nervousness take over.  
“Yes I know. And everything is perfectly fine.”  
“Okay nice to know.”  
“How much do you care about me?” Berwald asked randomly.  
“I would give you the world in a heartbeat, if I could.” Tino replied happily.  
“Thanks that's really good to hear.” Berwald replied with a relieved tone of voice.   
“Are you sure you're alright?” Tino asked, frightened.  
“Yes. I'm fine.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes I'm sure.”  
“Okay Ber, I hope so.” Tino said not letting the worried tone escape his voice.  
“.....Would you die for me?”  
“I'd take a bullet for you any day.” Tino replied.  
“Thanks. That means a lot to me.”  
“Enough of these weird questions. Now are you sure you're okay?” Tino said very worried.  
“I'm sure I'm fine. You're fine. Everything and everyone is fine. So there's no reason to worry is there?” Berwald asked.  
“I guess you're right. Anyway see you tomorrow.” Tino said once again happily.  
“Yeah see you then.” Berwald replied.  
“Love you!” They both said in unison before they each hung up.

The next day

“Hey Mathias? Have you seen Berwald at all today?” Tino asked his friend slightly worried.  
“No now that i think about it I haven't.” Mathias then replied.  
“Oh thanks anyway.” Tino replied disappointedly.  
“Hey he was absent yesterday too wasn't he?” Mathias then asked.  
“Yeah he was acting really weird on the phone last night.” Tino said.  
“I'm sure nothing's wrong. Berwald just gets that way sometimes. Mathias replied in an unusually calm tone.  
“I guess you're right. Anyway, thanks for trying to help.” Tino replied slightly disappointed.  
“Sure no prob!”

On the phone

“Hey. I missed you at school today.” Tino said slightly frightened.  
“Sorry…….. I had a, another doctor's appointment.” Berwald said as though he was hiding something.  
“Are you okay?” Tino asked very worried.  
“ Yes I'm fine. But hey, I think we should break up.”  
“ Break up! Why? I thought our relationship was going really well.” Tino asked very worried.  
“I did too. I just think that's what is best for us right now.” Berwald replied disappointingly. “Anyway I have to go goodbye. I will always love you!” Berwald said as the line but off. --------BEEP---------

Berwald didn't come to school for three more weeks, and he never answered his phone.

At school

“Hey, have you talked to your ex recently?” Mathias Tino.  
“No, why?”  
“So you didn't hear what happened?” Mathias replied slightly surprised.  
“What happened!?” Tino asked very worried.  
“I don't think I should be the one to tell you.” Mathias replied reluctantly.  
“ Tell me. Please?” Tino asked desperately.

Mathias then gave Tino a number which Tino then called. When he did someone from a hospital picked up and gave Tino Berwald’s location. Tino reluctantly went to the location to find a sickened Berwald in a hospital bed.

At the hospital

“Oh my god what happened?!?!” Tino asked terrified.  
“.............”  
“Come on Ber, talk to me please!”  
“ I….. I have cancer and I'm on life support. They're taking me off tonight.” Berwald said sadly.  
“What? Why? No! I don't want you to leave me!” Tino screamed as he broke into tears.  
“I wanted to tell you before, but I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt you.” Berwald said also in tears.  
“You could never hurt me! Ever!” Tino squealed.  
“I just wanted to know if you felt the same way about me as I felt about you.” Berwald replied.  
“I love you more than anything. I would give you the world in a heartbeat. I would take a bullet for you. And more than any of that I love you with every part of my body.” Tino couldn't help but stare at Berwald as he said these words.”Don't be sad Tino. I'll always be here watching you from above. I love you.” Berwald said still in tears.  
“Excuse me sir?” A nurse came into the room. “Visiting hours are over I must ask you to leave.” She said escorting Tino out of the room.

Berwald was taken off life support. His last words were, “I'll love you, always and forever.”  
Berwald knew he only had three more weeks to live. That's why he broke up with Tino. He didn't want either one of them to feel that amount of pain. 

The next day Tino was found dead next to a loaded shotgun. He held a note that said,  
“I said I would take a bullet for him……… Just like he said he would die for me”


End file.
